Geo
How Geo joined the Tourney At the Fountain Headquarters, Bot was reading a book to Milli and Geo. After he finished reading, the Umi Alarm went off, and the team got a call from Akuma who says that Getter-3 was attacking UmiCity and all of its residents, even DoorMouse. Geo declared that he would go it alone, and Geo ran off to Nintendo Land's Smash Bros. Tourney to defeat Getter-3 once and for all and bring peace to UmiCity. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Green Proton: *Play 2010 Versus Mode matches. *Using Milli, complete Break the Targets Level 3 for the first time. Purchasing him for 650 Coins in the Smash Store will also force players to unlock him without having to fight him. For both of the requirements listed above, the player will have to fight Geo at Fountain Headquarters. Upon defeating him or after he is purchased from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Milli's Super Skate brother, Geo!" He will be seen right of War Machine, left of Nene, above Brighton, and below Kor. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Practices skating. After the announcer calls his name Geo shows a chart to the camera saying "This chart can help us figure out which berries to feed the Sea Monster!" Special Attacks Triangle Toss (Neutral) Geo creates a triangle and throws it at his opponent. Cross Slash (Side) Geo creates an X-like shape and makes a slash similar to the X-Bomb. Helmet-Copter (Up) A helicopter blade sprouts out of Geo's helmet, allowing him the fly for 10 seconds. Shape Shield (Down) Geo creates a shield made of shapes and is able to deflect any incoming projectiles. Super Shapes (Hyper Smash) Geo sings the name of his Hyper Smash sends out rainbow colored shapes, including rectangles, triangles, ovals, and trapezoids, to bombard any opponent in front of him. Shape Magnet (Final Smash) Geo says "We can use my..." and pulls out his Shape Magnet, singing the Final Smash's name. He then shoots it at his opponent. If he connects, Geo covers the screen with a white blanket and beats the helpless opponent senseless as you hear his opponent's Star KO scream. He then removes the blanket from the screen to show the opponent bruised and lifeless with a life taken from the stock. Bonus Costumes Geo holds possession of two Bonus Costumes in the Tourney series. Geo_First_Bonus_Costume.jpg|Pirate of the Caribbean Geo_Second_Bonus_Costume.png|USS Enterprise Geo Pirate of the Caribbean Geo's first bonus costume originates from The Ghost Family Costume Party. It is his pirate costume. Geo must defeat 50 Fighting Alloys in the Endless Brawl before it can be used. After the defeat of the 50th Fighting Alloy, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "It doesn't matter if Geo made any appearances in Pirates of the Caribbean, you did an excellent job unlocking his pirate costume!" Then, highlight Geo and press Minus. USS Enterprise Geo Geo's second and last Bonus Costume is his spy costume, which would also be used for Geo should he have appeared in Star Trek. This costume must be unlocked, and to do so, complete Hit the Fire Barrels Level 2 with Bot for the first time. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Geo can now use a Star Trek costume!". Then, highlight Geo and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Geo cuts his opponent with the Shape Splitter, making it appear as though nothing happened, but then a cut appears making the opponent scream the Star KO scream while Geo says "That means this berry makes the Sea Monster happy." #*Geo cuts his opponent with the Shape Splitter, making it appear as though nothing happened, but then a cut appears making the opponent scream the Star KO scream while Geo says "I hope you like it here, because it will be you're grave!" (DoorMouse victories only) #*Geo cuts his opponent with the Shape Splitter, making it appear as though nothing happened, but then a cut appears making the opponent scream the Star KO scream while Geo says "I will only be expelled and transferred if you beat me, and that will never happen!" (Ganryu victories only) #Geo does Akuma's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Will you help us get sunny sunshine power back?" #*Geo does Akuma's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Alisa, get your netlink onto the Zaibatsu's data and... WHAT?!?! You lost your netlink?! I have to restore it pronto!" (Alisa victories only) #*Geo does Akuma's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Bot, that was not what I wanted..." (Bot victories only) #Shapes rain down from the sky as Geo says "And the door has a picture of a fairy!" #*Shapes rain down from the sky as Geo says "Power down! Enter standby!" (Getter-3 victories only) #*Shapes rain down from the sky as Geo says "That's how it's all done, sister!" (Milli victories only) #Geo takes off his Shape Belt then throws it aside. He then says "We're gonna need YOUR help!" #*Geo takes off his Shape Belt then throws it aside. He then says "Shin Kamiya, no hatred on Team Umizoomi! Understand?!" (Shin victories only) On-Screen Appearance A triangle lands on Geo's start point and Geo pulls himself to the triangle then kicks it away saying "I bet a fairy really DOES live here!" before assuming his fighting stance. Special Quotes *Have you ever played catch before? (When fighting Alisa or Getter-3) *It's a red berry! Let's see if the Sea Monster likes it? (When fighting Ganryu) *Uh-oh! That means this berry makes the Sea Monster grumpy! (When fighting Shin) *Have you seen big trouble out here on the High Seas? (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Lex Luthor) *There's trouble truck, just up ahead. (When fighting Hades) *Let's find a plus sign button on the Control Panel! (When fighting Gabi) *Let's check our haircuts. (When fighting Doctor Doom) *Yeah. I REALLY need one! (When fighting Giratina or Wario) *Let's use our UmiGoggles to look for one. (When fighting Heihachi) *Look, two jewels on the costume are missing! (When fighting Yoshi) *We found all the shapes we need to make a key! (When fighting Mewtwo) *Thanks for you're help, Umi Friends SUPER SHAPES!!! (When fighting Shy Guy) *Hold on to you're helmets... (When fighting Ghost Rider) *I know how we can catch that boat! (When fighting Doctor Strange) *To help me turn these shapes into a super speedboat, sing SUPER SHAPES!!! (When fighting Hulk) *Let's use our bouncy shoes to get up there. (When fighting Bowser) *We bounced up to the library card machine! (When fighting Mario) *The library card machine is up SO high... (When fighting Luigi) *We've got the diamond key! (When fighting any character from the Bubblegum Crisis universe) *But that island is FAR AWAY... (When fighting Jin) *With my Super Shapes, I can make the crocodile's favorite foods. (When fighting Jackie) *Let's use our UmiGoggles to look for it. (When fighting Noel) *It's locked... (When fighting Big Bird) *Don't worry, purple monkey! Team Umizoomi will get you home! (When fighting Charizard) *The swamp turtles are going to make a bridge for us. (When fighting Pikachu) *I can build a gorilla, with my super shape power. (When fighting Xiaoyu) *UmiCar's birthday is gonna be awesome! (When fighting Celina) *And lots of different sizes too. (When fighting Hannah) *There's only one thing that can fly us to the North Pole. (When fighting S. Beauty) *That's where all the parts get put together, to become toys. (When fighting Goldilocks) *Woah, I got the fire truck toy! It's just what I wanted! (When fighting Kristen) *A shape expert? (When fighting Silver Samurai) *You are great with shapes. We can do this together. (When fighting Waluigi) *Just to be sure this never happens again, I'm getting rid of these CRAZY skates once and for all! (When fighting Snow White) *You don't want to wear those red skates! (When fighting Happy, Sleepy, Grumpy, Bashful, and Doc, Dopey and Sneezy (Tourney 2)) *We've gotta find some way to catch him... (When fighting Doc McStuffins) *Those are CRAZY skates! (When fighting Killer Croc) *We won the Shape Blaster game! Thanks for helping me, Umifriend. (When fighting Gaston) *We have to blast all the squares. (When fighting Maleficent) *Here's the video game I want to play. It's called Shape Blaster! (When fighting Ursula) *Now we need to blast all the triangles. (When fighting Captain Hook) *This blueprint shows us the shapes we need to build the flashlight. (When fighting Shulk) *I can build a flashlight, with shapes from my Shape Belt. (When fighting Little Mac) *Just stay where you are! We'll find you! (When fighting Ruby) *Do you think this is a heptagon? (When fighting Dorothy) *This shape, has seven sides. It's a heptagon. (When fighting Cowardly Lion) *I can find the tunnel! I'll use my Super Shape Power! (When fighting Scarecrow Man) *And guess what's happening in UmiCity? (When fighting Tin Woodman) *Now to turn UmiCar into Super UmiSled... (When fighting Ivysaur) *Don't worry, UmiCar! I know how to help you go super fast in the snow! (When fighting Regirock) *This duck is stuck!! (When fighting Superman) *Let's check out that duck! (When fighting Bane) *Hug, hug, hug a duck! (When fighting Moon Knight) *And we made our friend Emily so happy. (When fighting Starro) *We can't hear you, Bot! (When fighting Han Solo) *Calling UmiCar, calling UmiCar... COME AND GET US! (When fighting Darth Maul) *We're playing hide-and-seek with my sister, Milli. (When fighting Katherine) *You make you're dress look just like the cactus. (When fighting Alexandra) *Let's go look for her! When you see Milli... (When fighting Brighton) *And you gotta have you're lucky gold star! (When fighting R.O.B.) *The King is our friend. And he likes Numbuhs, and counting, more than anything in the whole world. (When fighting Donkey Kong) *I can make a shape-o-saurus. (When fighting Peach) *WE'LL help counting comet! (When fighting Claire) *What's the matter! Why aren't you flying home! (When fighting Yoshimitsu) *We're playing dinosaurs! (When fighting Wilbur) *HEY! There's a plus sign on my trap! (When fighting Baby Bear) *This isn't where you belong... (When fighting Ms. Linda) *And when we have enough, you can get the helicopter. (When fighting Cleveland) *OH NO! PURPLE MONKEY FELL OUT OF THE TRUCK! (When fighting Hank) *Yeah, we can all play games to get tickets! (When fighting Phoebe) *Welcome to the team! (When fighting Captain Falcon) *And fruit salad. We should definitely bring a fruit salad. (When fighting PJ) *Let's have a bubble race!! (When fighting Skipper) *Do you like fruit salad? (When fighting Samurai Goroh) *Hey, check out my toothbrush! (When fighting Emma W.) *Hang in there presto! We'll come save you! (When fighting Squirtle) *He can get us to presto's house super fast!! (When fighting Muk) *It's shaped like a big green triangle. (When fighting Regigigas) *How do we get to presto's laundry room? (When fighting Laura) *Let's find a peace that's long enough to get us to that counter. (When fighting Ernie) *OH NO! The forks and spoons won't let us leave! (When fighting Bert) *SILLY FORKS AND SPOONS!! (When fighting Kermit) *It's another alarm clock! (When fighting Pee-wee) *Check out that big bed, and those alarm clocks! (When fighting Bear Tim) *Then we'll have to go OVER them! (When fighting Li'l Punkin) *Well, if we can't go past the bunnies... (When fighting Strider Rapunzel) *No problem, I'LL help you out, pal! (When fighting Captain Tina) *That sound means SOMEONE needs our help! (When fighting Derek) *Now we're BOTH stuck! (When fighting Fire Luci) *Looks like they REALLY like living in the museum. (When fighting Mr. Warnimont) *I'm gonna put you write here. (When fighting Leo T.) *I can't find my Frog ANYWHERE! (When fighting Anny) *Thanks! Frog is green, with yellow spots. (When fighting June R.) *There he is, you found him! (When fighting Hyper Michelle) *And we're gonna need YOU'RE help! (When fighting Emily) *Nobody can play in that playground until everything gets fixed. (When fighting Klump) *We're coming to the rescue, Vanessa!! (When fighting Magmortar) *And we love Bot, so we made him a special present. (When fighting Mojo Jojo) *And his favorite color is green. (When fighting Opal) *It's Just Because I Love You Day! (When fighting Cher) *Look at mine go! (When fighting Black Adam) *I'm all finished cleaning my room! (When fighting King K. Rool) *It's up to us, let's go inside the post office... (When fighting Whitney X) *And find Anthony's package. (When fighting Walter X) *To make the UmiCar, zoom really fast... (When fighting Wanda) *Yeah, how does it work? (When fighting King Neptune) *Let's follow him... (When fighting Audio Murphy) *And I'm Geo! (When fighting Deedee) *Oh, he's flying aweigh! (When fighting Rooney) *Milli, what're they doing? (When fighting Rocket Raccoon) *Can you step out of the spotlight for a bit? (When fighting Milli) *Bot, don't outdo me. (When fighting Bot) *Judgment day for DoorMouse is here! (When fighting DoorMouse) Trivia *Geo shares his French voice actress with Phantoon. *Geo shares his German voice actress with Beezus, Noddy and Gumball Watterson. *Out of all the members of Team Umizoomi, Geo is the only one who isn't available at the start of the game. Milli and Bot are the others, but they don't have to be unlocked. In Tourney 2, no member of Team Umizoomi has to be unlocked because Geo has been promoted to starter. *Getter-3 is Geo's rival. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Good Aligned Characters